Conventional vehicle interiors include airflow systems for passenger comfort. These systems deliver heated or cooled air produced through an HVAC system. The air is transmitted into the vehicle passenger compartment through a plurality of airflow outlets.
The directional flow of air through the outlets is generally manually controllable through the use of multiple sets of directional vanes, including at least a primary set of vanes and a secondary set of vanes. The vanes are generally controlled with thumb wheels or the like, to restrict, meter, or completely block airflow to the passenger compartment. Generally, the primary set of vanes is configured to direct airflow horizontally across the passenger compartment. The secondary set of vanes is configured to direct airflow vertically between the floor and ceiling of the passenger compartment. Alternatively, the primary set of vanes is configured to direct airflow vertically between the floor and the ceiling of the passenger compartment and the secondary set of vanes is configured to direct airflow across the passenger compartment.